Nuestra primera foto juntos
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Sesshomaru viaja con Kagome a su época, la miko no sabe cómo decirle a su madre que está embarazada. Asumi les saca su primera foto juntos y tras tres largos años de haber derrotado a Naraku, el pozo se selló, Shiori la hija de ambos nació y cierto día. El pozo vuelve a abrirse para reunir a la familia. TODOS Ahora viven juntos, InuYasha a aceptado que Kagome ama a su hermano.


**Hola mi gente hermosa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien. La verdad yo ando un poco liada… no he podido seguir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de Destino. Y varios Fics rondan por mi cabeza… cómo un posible Dramione… pero por ahora sólo pienso trabajar en Destino. Y ya los shots que tenga los iré escribiendo a la brevedad posible.**

**Bien… este escrito es para un concurso llamado "Amor de Película" y bueno… quise escribir sobre esta bella pareja… es mi debilidad. *w* me basé sobre la imagen de portada para Destino. Se me figura cómo una foto tomada en ese bello momento en dónde Kagome y Sesshomaru están acaramelados LOL sin más que decir por el momento los dejó con esté nuevo shot. Y disfrútenlo ya saben un me gusta, un favoritos, seguidores y sobre todos extensos reviews son los que me hacen feliz.**

**Y agárrense porque que creen… este es el epilogo largo de Primavera.**

**Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

__**ACLARACIÓN: **Para que puedas entenderle a la historia, primero deberás leer _Lluvia, Otoño, Invierno y Primavera_. Ya que este es el final de esa línea de Shots. Disfrútenla.

* * *

**Nuestra primera foto, juntos. Epilogo**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Habían pasado casi cuatro o cinco meses desde que había decidido ir al lado del youkai que amaba. Sus amigos habían estado de acuerdo que ella fuera feliz. Y el día que comprendió que no estaba enamorada de InuYasha. Comprendía que ya no era una niña nada más que había cruzado las barreras del tiempo. Y bueno algo que no había cambiado del todo era la búsqueda de Naraku, aquel despreciable ser seguía vivo atormentando gente; demonios y cada vez él se acercaba más y más por el último fragmento de la Perla de Shikon.

¿Y bueno ella que se encontraba haciendo…? En constantes cambios de humor por su embarazo, de repente estaba enojada, otras veces lloraba de la nada y luego volvía a sonreír fervientemente. Y eso en muchas ocasiones sacaba de quicio a Sesshomaru. Él no había dejado de ser aquel frío e indiferente youkai Lord del Oeste, sin embargo; se mostraba un poco más atento a su mujer. Se encontraba más libre por parte de Rin ya que todo el día se encontraba jugando con Kagome y un molesto Jaken que no aguantaba las bromas de las humanas de su _amo bonito. _

Tal vez era un poco egoísta pensar que toda la atención de Sesshomaru era para Kagome ya que aunque fuera el demonio más frío de todo el Sengoku—se preocupaba por la madre de su futuro cachorro y la mujer que amaba.

De la noche a la mañana; Sesshomaru no iba a cambiar, él era como era y Kagome estaba feliz así.

Se acarició su vientre que hinchado estaba, se había saltado un poco el ombligo a causa de su embarazo. Y su mirada había adquirido un brillo especial. Se cansaba con mayor rapidez que antes.

— ¿Te has vuelto a cansar, mujer?—preguntó irritado Jaken—A este paso nunca encontraremos al odioso Naraku…

—No sea grosero, señor Jaken. Kagome-san se encuentra esperando un bebé.

El pequeño sapo verde refunfuño molesto, y a su lado paso Sesshomaru. El demonio había estado ausente, solía dejar a ambas humanas al cuidado de su sirviente.

—Ya pronto nacerá—dijo Sesshomaru a Kagome—Debes estar fuerte para recibirlo.

—Lo sé—sonrió contenta la miko mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

Los mismos cuatro o cinco meses en los cuáles la sacerdotisa había iniciado su viaje junto al demonio, era el mismo tiempo del cual ella no había podido visitar a su familia. Una noche anterior había estado pensando en regresar uno o dos días a su época para poder darle la noticia a su familia sobre su embarazo y tal vez ir al doctor para qué le diera un diagnóstico sobre el bebé que esperaba… sin embargo; estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo decirle a Sesshomaru que quería estar unos días en su época.

Sesshomaru no era tonto… había notado un aroma diferente en la joven desde que había llegado. Se podía oler que estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Jaken y Rin se habían ido a buscar algo de comer ya que la noche comenzaba a caer, seguramente acamparían esa noche ahí en el claro del bosque. El youkai impaciente rompió el hielo un poco molesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, mujer?

—Esto… yo… bueno—el demonio levantó una ceja algo desesperado por los balbuceos de la morocha—Quisiera pedirte algo.

—Habla.

—Bueno… tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a mi familia. Extraño a mi madre, hermano y abuelo; además quisiera ir al doctor a ver que la salud del bebé esté bien.

— ¿Le pasa algo?

—No es solo que… bueno… en mi época hay especialistas que se encargan de que todo el embarazo de una mujer se desarrolle con éxito.

—Iré contigo.

La azabache abrió grandemente sus ojos, nunca se esperó qué el youkai tuviera ese instinto celoso. Ella lo había visto muchas veces, cuando aún sus encuentros eran pocos y a escondidas de los demás… se mostraba celoso cuándo InuYasha se aproximaba. Y el día que la había reclamado como suya, se podía notar que él estaba celoso de su cercanía a su medio hermano. Pero ahora había otro problema… era el hecho de que Sesshomaru no podría pasar a través del pozo devora huesos, el único que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo era InuYasha. Ese sería el mayor problema.

—Quisiera ir cuánto antes—la joven sonrió por el asentimiento de cabeza que le dio el oji ámbar.

Tampoco se esperó que él; la tomara por la cintura y empezaran a volar. ¿Y Jaken y Rin? ¿Estarían bien solos? Solamente se abrazó al youkai, que en ningún momento la había alejado de su ser, podía sentir el delicioso aroma que Sesshomaru desprendía, era tan varonil y relajante. Cerró sus ojos para poder sentir un poco más aquel rico aroma, pero sin más se quedó dormida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El demonio verde junto a la pequeña niña habían regresado con bastantes cosas, leños, frutillas rojas, y un buen manjar de pescado. Había entre veinte o treinta pescados que Jaken había pescado para la cena, sin embargo; su sentimiento de victoria y orgullo se vieron opacados al ver solamente a Ah-Uh dormir en aquel claro, sin rastro alguno de su amo y aquella humana. Se decepcionó y con un deje de depresión empezó a hacer de cenar para él y la niña.

—Seguramente, el amo Sesshomaru quería un momento a solas con Kagome nee-chan—dijo Rin entusiasmada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—No digas tonterías niña—aunque Jaken sabía sobre la unión del youkai y la humana. No estaba del todo acostumbrado a las muestras afectivas entre aquellos dos.

0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0

Aquel demonio sobrevolaba la aldea de aquella anciana, la aldea dónde InuYasha se había enamorado de aquella sacerdotisa hecha de barro y hueso. Y la aldea, de dónde Kagome provenía. Al llegar a tierra, la miró, se había quedado dormida en el corto viaje.

—Kagome—sonó frío, casi no la nombraba en frente de Jaken y Rin. Comúnmente la llamaba mujer o miko. La movió un poco, para ponerla de pie y ella fue abriendo los ojos con pesadez—Hemos llegado, mujer.

—Que sueño—bostezó y se talló los ojos, la miko notó que se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede. La noche había caído en su totalidad y el cielo estaba bañado en estrellas adornando a la Luna. Se encontraban en frente de la cabaña de la anciana.

—Vamos con tu familia—dijo fríamente— ¿Dónde viven esos humanos?

—Oh… referente a eso…-sonrió—Espera un momento, por favor Sesshomaru primero quisiera visitar a la anciana Kaede tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo al igual que a los chicos.

El Inu no dijo más sencillamente se quedó fuera de la cabaña mientras la joven entraba a hablar con la miko vieja. Se quedó de pie y notó que ningún aldeano pasaba a su lado con miedo, simplemente le ignoraban—seguramente era porque su medio hermano se paseaba por aquí. Mejor… para que lidiar con humanos tontos. Tras varios momentos de espera a Kagome, por fin ella salió. Despidiéndose de Kaede y prometiéndole algo.

— ¿Y bien?

—Vamos, acompáñame al pozo.

Igual que anteriormente, la tomó por la cintura y subió volando aquellas largas escaleras. Llegaron a un lugar con más vegetación, pasaron cerca del Goshimboku y finalmente llegaron al pozo. Kagome bajó y acarició los pliegues de la madera, podía sentir la magia a través del pozo, en cada astilla del pozo sentía su magia correr. Miró a Sesshomaru unos segundos.

—Supongo que es un hasta luego momentáneamente—dijo la chica sonriente, mientras la cara de marfil de Sesshomaru no había adoptado otro gesto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que hasta aquí puedes acompañarme… no, no, no te enfades… solamente que tú no puedes pasar a través del pozo… sólo yo e InuYasha podemos hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras que mencionaban a su medio hermano no le gustaban del todo, su cara permaneció con el mismo gesto pero sentía la molestia invadirle. Posiblemente era lo que los humanos llamaban celos.

—Iré.

Con determinación estaba dispuesto a pasar a través del pozo. Kagome lo miró incrédulamente, le explicó entonces, que tendría que saltar después de ella para poder atravesar a su época. Asintió en silencio, la miko entonces trepó al pozo y luego de un salto se introdujo, seguido de ella estaba Sesshomaru. Kagome conocía perfectamente aquella sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago mientras viajaba entre las épocas; pero nunca sintió sorpresa al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru aprisionar su cintura… era ilógico que el youkai pudiera pasar a través. Sólo ella y el hanyou tenían ese privilegio, recordaba que muchas veces Sango, Miroku y Shippo intentaron pasar pero ninguno había logrado el objetivo.

Con ayuda de la escalera qué tenía el pozo en su época subió hasta la superficie, cosa que su _marido _había hecho de un salto. Sonrió… estaba en casa, en su época, con su familia. Con todo lo que ella conocía que añoraba por estar tanto tiempo lejos.

Sesshomaru había sentido una enorme molestia en su ser, sintió como que su alma era purificada mientras intentaba alcanzar a Kagome. Y se encontraba un poco abrumado por la enorme cantidad de contaminación que había en el aire, miró a la miko para ver si ella se sentía agobiada por el aire del ambiente, pero vio como ella inhalaba y exhalaba tranquilamente el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Le sonrió y le tomó la mano, se dejó hacer para ser guiado.

—Esta es mi casa, Sesshomaru—explicó la mujer. Sonriente lo llevó fuera del templo Higurashi hacía la casa de su familia.

El Inu, que tenía sus sentidos más desarrollados que los de Kagome podía escuchar muchísimo ruido de cosas que ni siquiera conocía. Y un inmenso aroma a humano y nada de demonio.

—Apesta a humano—fueron sus palabras y vio como la joven frunció el ceño.

—Ahora estás en mi época, Sesshomaru, los demonios se han extinguido todos en su totalidad. Tú en mi época no existes como ahora—tal vez aquellas palabras habían sonado un poco crueles pero era la realidad. La cosa era qué en Tokio no había rastro de ningún youkai en toda la redonda—Bien, ahora compórtate… será difícil explicarle a mi familia todo lo que ha pasado, sigo sorprendida de que hayas podido atravesar a mi época.

—Hmp.

Sin cruzar palabra, ambos personajes entraron dentro de la residencia Higurashi. En dónde se podía apreciar un agradable ambiente, el aroma de una cena siendo preparada podía olerse en cada rincón de la casa. Sesshomaru miraba curiosamente todo a su alrededor sin embargo; no mostraba sorpresa ante lo que veía. Raros objetos le rodeaban y Kagome parecía muy tranquila.

— ¡Mamá, abuelo, Souta! ¡Ya llegué!—gritó la joven.

— ¡Hija que sorpresa!—la madre de Kagome salió rápidamente de la cocina, un delantal traía puesto y las manos llenas de harina. Abrazó sin importar qué a su amada hija. La madre levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la imponente figura de Sesshomaru que le miraba seriamente.

—Mamá te extrañe—dijo con añoranza la miko… y luego sintió el youki del demonio—Mamá… él es Sesshomaru…

—Mucho gusto… ¿eres amigo de Kagome cierto? Vengan vamos a la cocina—se mostró amable la mujer y sonriente como siempre, sobre todo compresiva.

Sesshomaru en ningún momento había abierto la boca; se encontraba en silencio y prestando atención a la conversación de ambas mujeres. Aunque la mujer mayor susurrara en el oído a la miko, él podía escuchar exactamente todo lo que ellas decían y varias cosas eran referentes a su persona. Kagome le ofreció asiento en la mesa, sin embargo; permaneció de pie observando todo. Había objetos raros. El cuál uno de ellos le llamó la atención, dónde la madre de Kagome se acercaba y rápidamente abría, dejando ver una variedad de alimentos de raza humana. En más recipientes extraños que él no conocía. Pero uno de ellos fue un rectángulo con una vaca dibujada en medio, la mujer mayor sacaba otro recipiente raro y servía aquel líquido que pudo reconocer como leche. Repitió el proceso dos veces más y le ofreció a él. Lo tomó sin decir nada.

—Tómala Sesshomaru, es leche—dijo Kagome mientras ella tomaba del recipiente.

Lo hizo más que nada por compromiso, pero descubrió un exquisito sabor en la leche.

Aquellas dos féminas siguieron preparando alimento humano en aquellas cosas raras, él en todo momento examinaba lo que hacían.

—Puedes revisar la casa, Sesshomaru—dijo la madre de Kagome— ¿Te llamas así verdad? ¿Eres de pocas palabras?

—Lo es—dijo la miko con un deje malhumorado—Anda Sesshomaru, por favor.

Suspiró, había escuchado a Kagome hablar mucho, pero entre ella y su madre parecían cotorras que nunca iban a terminar de hacer ruido. Aceptando la oferta de examinar el lugar, salió de la cocina dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. Caminó sin rumbo dentro de la casa, era amplia, veía los objetos, unos causaban su curiosidad en especial aquella caja negra con un par de antenas. Tenía botones y por simple curiosidad, encendió aquella caja. Como si un toque le hubiera dado retiró su única mano de ahí viendo como del objeto salían imágenes raras y sonidos, todo tenía humanos dentro.

—Así que está cosa traga humanos, interesante—dijo Sesshomaru mientras seguía viendo aquella caja.

En esos momentos pasaban una programación televisiva que él no comprendía como tal. En la tele se encontraba en esos momentos una película de acción, dónde aparecían dos sujetos con raras cosas en la mano. Que de ellas salía un ruido y algo se impactaba contra uno de aquellos sujetos, causándole sangre y sufrimiento. Sesshomaru por más que no quisiera mostrarse sorprendido lo estaba.

— ¡Amigo orejas de perro!—escuchó gritar el demonio—amigo InuYasha ¿cómo estás?—se sintió irritado de que el mocoso que estaba tras de él lo confundiera con su medio hermano—Has cambiado tu forma de vestir…

—Maldito mocoso…-estaba enojado con Souta.

—Inu…. Espera tú no eres InuYasha…. ¿Quién eres?

—Cierto quién eres, ¿vienes con mi nieta?—llegó el abuelo, Sesshomaru reconoció que ese hombre vestía más cómo a los humanos que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Sin embargo; había descubierto que todos ahí vestían igual de raro que Kagome.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Asumi miraba atentamente a su hija. Ella inmediatamente había notado la gran barriga de su hija, por más que intentaba ocultarla bajo aquel enorme kimono que traía puesto no era suficiente para engañarla. Además la mirada de Kagome era la de una próxima madre, con un brillo especial. Pero ella esperaba a que su hija se animara a revelarle su pequeño secreto.

—Kagome-chan… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

La miko quién se encontraba preparando un pastel de chocolate sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. El escuchar a su madre preguntarle se sintió nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirle que estaba embarazada y no de InuYasha si no de su medio hermano Sesshomaru, aquel youkai que se encontraba curioseando en la casa.

Se volteó y limpio el chocolate en sus manos.

—Esto… bueno yo… estoy embarazada—cerró los ojos fuertemente para recibir una riña por parte de su madre. Se tensó más al no escuchar palabra de su progenitora, lentamente abrió los ojos solamente para ser estampada con un enorme abrazo.

—Felicidades Kagome—dijo su madre aun manteniendo el abrazo—¿Seguramente es de InuYasha?

—No… -la joven se sonrojó—es de Sesshomaru.

—Que apuesto es Kagome—sonrió su madre—¿Cómo piensan ponerle?

—Aún no sabemos si es niña o niño.

—Entonces tendremos que ir a obstetra para que vea la salud de mi futuro nieto. Y esto hay que celebrarlo—muchas madres no eran como Asumi, esa mujer era única por ser tan compresiva con su hija.

Tras dar la noticia, Asumi comunicó al abuelo y a Souta sobre un nuevo Higurashi en camino. La cena fue rara ya que por primera vez Sesshomaru no muy a gusto probaba la comida humana. Jamás admitiría que era algo delicioso que sus papilas gustativas habían degustado, y que aquel alimento llamado chocolate se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos. Y a regañadientes de Kagome, accedió a quedarse esa noche con ella. Estando en su época él no podría hacer mucho que se dijera. Al día siguiente habían ido al obstetra, compra de ropa para bebé en colores neutros, próximos regalos de uso básico para el bebé, entre otras cosas más.

En el Sengoku el grupo había regresado de su búsqueda por Naraku sin conseguir aún nada, pero se alegraron al saber que Kagome estaba cerca. InuYasha siguió su aroma hasta el pozo, intentó atravesarlo sin conseguir éxito… no entendía exactamente porque no había podido pasar… temiéndose lo peor de que el pozo se hubiera sellado, pero también podía oler a Sesshomaru y aunque haya dejado a Kagome con su hermano no le agradaba mucho la idea de verlos juntos. Y algo más llenó sus fosas nasales un aroma parecido al de la miko y el youkai mezclados dándole un nuevo aroma a otro.

—No puede ser—el hanyou seguía dolido por haber dejado a Kagome irse con Sesshomaru aquella ocasión.

En la época actual de Kagome habían regresado, la joven miko descubriendo que Sesshomaru era un goloso por el chocolate aunque no abiertamente diría que lo amaba. Comprando varios chocolates: amargo, dulce, blanco, con avellana, almendra.

Venía en silencio degustando su golosina y cargaba las cosas que habían comprado la miko y su madre para el futuro cachorro. Y con una enorme barriga que la joven se cargaba pudieron apreciar que era una bella cachorra, el obstetra pensaba que la joven llevaba más de 5 meses por lo enorme de su vientre pero algo que ella no revelaría era la rápida gestación de un ser sobre natural.

—Y bien… Sesshomaru—llamó Asumi—¿Cómo le pondrán a la bebé?

—¿Qué tal como tú, mamá?

—Shiori—contestó el frío ser sin dejar de comer su golosina chocolatosa.

—Qué bonito nombre—dijo la madre sonriente, dejaron todas las cosas en la sala una vez que llegaron a la residencia Higurashi.

Asumi fue corriendo a su recámara y como fue vino.

—Chicos por favor, pónganse juntos—Kagome sabía que su madre había ido por una cámara. Pero Sesshomaru veía aquel raro objeto, ahí había cosas que realmente desconocía, como aquellos monstruos que conducían los humanos, los monstruos de metal voladores y demasiada contaminación que parecía no afectar a los humanos—Quisiera tomarles una fotografía.

—Hmp—Sesshomaru no iba a preguntar que era una fotografía, simplemente obedeció a la joven. Se acomodaron en una tipo pose que él encontró absurda.

—Vamos Sesshomaru, al menos puedes sonreír un poco—dijo Kagome algo irritada por la cara de marfil que tenía el demonio.

El youkai dio una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, la miko acariciaba su rostro y sonreía. En un momento a otro Asumi había tomado una foto de ambos, un flash algo cegador aturdió a Sesshomaru.

—Nuestra primera foto juntos—dijo la miko, al ver cómo de la cámara instantánea salía la foto que su madre les había tomado. Notó que Sesshomaru se veía realmente bien sonriendo, y ella… se veía enamorada. Se sonrojó y abrazó la foto, la enmarcaron en el cuadro vacío que les dio su madre y fue colocada sobre el televisor apagado de la sala.

—Ahora vayamos a despedirlos. ¿Cuándo planean volver?

—No sabemos, pero por si las dudas me llevaré todo lo que compramos hoy. Muchas gracias madre—abrazó la joven enternecida—Buscaré otra mochila, la amarilla se quedó en la época antigua.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Con una enorme mochila que Sesshomaru cargaba llena de cosas, comida, primeros auxilios, golosinas, chocolate, la ropa rara que compraron para el cachorro. Una especie de pañales, biberones entre otras cosas que él no conocían, se despidieron de la madre de Kagome y ambos volvieron al Sengoku. Al salir del pozo se encontraron con la cara de un InuYasha medio molesto.

—InuYasha…

—¿Cómo es que pudiste pasar Sesshomaru?—preguntó irritado el mitad bestia.

—No te interesa—fue lo único que contestó ignorándolo y haciéndole señas a Kagome para que lo siguiera, ella se despidió del hanyou y tomada por la cintura por Sesshomaru desaparecieron en una esfera de luz.

Y entonces InuYasha comprendió que no había podido pasar a través del pozo porque el corazón de Kagome pertenecía solamente a un hombre, el pozo reconocía al amor de la miko y ese lamentablemente no era él nunca más. Bajó la mirada reprochándose nuevamente que había sido un tonto por haber lastimado a la miko.

0-0—0-0-0-0-0

Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que Kagome se encontró con InuYasha, Naraku había sido derrotado y el pozo la había tragado. La perla de Shikon no existía más en el mundo, y ella había estado inmersa en una enorme soledad durante tres días dentro de la esfera, la esfera le pedía que pidiera un deseo para irse a casa. Sin embargo; dentro de aquella oscuridad, el que la salvó fue Sesshomaru y haciendo un excelente deseo la perla había desaparecido. Y tres malditos año s desde que el pozo se había sellado y ella no había podido regresar al Sengoku.

Tres años en dónde supo que Sesshomaru no vio nacer a Shiori, tres años de ser madre soltera, vivir con su familia. Rodeada de amigos qué la visitaban a ella y a su hermosa niña.

Shiori era una preciosa hanyou de cabello plateado con rayos azabaches. Piel morena, garras, y aquellas significativas marcas en su rostro que la distinguían de los demás niños. Sobre todo aquella luna que nacía en el medio de su frente. Ojos chocolates y una melodiosa voz. Kagome podía sentir el youki de su cachorra y el poder espiritual que desprendía. Era una poderosa criatura, sin embargo; tampoco podía decirle a todo el mundo sobre la raza de su pequeña alegando que aquellas marcas moradas en su rostro y manos eran de nacimiento al igual que su extraña combinación de cabello.

Kagome se había logrado graduar del instituto, el día de la fiesta de graduación su familia la acompaño. Cargó a su pequeña niña entre brazos y varias fotos les tomaron. Relativamente estaban bien aunque la miko seguía extrañando a su amado youkai, ningún día había dejado de intentar atravesar el pozo e ir al lado de Sesshomaru que seguramente la estaba esperando. Al regresar al templo Higurashi pudo sentir una rara sensación, bajó a su hija y echó a correr rumbo al pozo.

—Kagome, hija ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Asumi preocupada por la repentina actitud de su hija. El abuelo y Souta también estaban preocupados.

—¡Mamá!—exclamó Shiori, soltándose del agarre de su abuela y fue tras su madre, la veía subir las escaleras al templo rápidamente, ella también podía sentir aquella sensación.

Cuando por fin alcanzo a Kagome, las dos féminas sintieron la fresca briza que estaba en el interior. Se asomaron ambas y al otro extremo de pozo podían ver un hermoso cielo azul, los pájaros cantando…

—¿Qué es eso mami?

—No puede ser…

Kagome no salía de su asombro al ver que por fin el pozo devora huesos se había abierto una vez más. Dejándola pasar… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo fuertemente a su hija.

Fatigados por la carrera llegaron Asumi, el abuelo y el joven Souta. Vieron lo mismo que la miko y comprendieron que el destino de ella era del otro lado, al igual que Shiori pertenecía a esa época. La chiquilla había sido educada en la época actual, pero aún era una infante demasiado pequeña.

—Ve… Kagome—dijo su madre, abrazó a su hija y nieta, con lágrimas en los ojos asintió—Ustedes pertenecen haya.

Tras varios minutos de tardanza; Kagome llevaba una enorme mochila, sería la última vez en la cual podría llenarla de provisiones. Abrazó a su madre, se despidió de su familia y saltando con Shiori en brazos sintió aquella tan conocida sensación de atravesar la barrera del tiempo. Cuando por fin llegaron y entre ambas subieron, los ojos de ambas mujeres nunca esperaron verlo.

Sesshomaru Lord del Oeste, estaba frente al pozo, viéndolas. Tan serio y frío como siempre; miró a Shori y asintió con la cabeza; aceptándola como su hija. La pequeña hanyou al saberse aceptada sonrió y abrazó la pierna del frío ser. Sesshomaru tomó bruscamente a Kagome del brazo, tirando su pesada mochila y la besó.

Hasta para él había pasado mucho tiempo de no verla, sentirla cerca, y ahora la besaba con añoro. Con ambos brazos que ahora contaba la estrechó por la cintura, recorriendo con su boca cada rincón del alma de la miko. Ella lloraba por la inmensa felicidad que le daba estar de regreso al lado de él.

—Vámonos—al terminar el beso, Sesshomaru le entregó algo a la miko—Toma… esto lo tome de tu casa.

No entendió pero vio aquel cuadro dónde ambos aparecían juntos, su primera foto juntos. Marcharon a pie a petición de la joven ya que quería presentarle a Sango, Miroku, Shippo e InuYasha a su amada hija, y que ella estaba de regreso. Llegando a la aldea de la vieja Kaede, vieron a una Rin más grande, a Jaken esperando a su amo bonito y a un hanyou que no se esperaba a que ella regresara.

—Chicos… estoy de vuelta—

Los amigos se vieron sorprendidos de ver a su amiga de aventuras, Sango y Miroku presentaron a sus gemelas y al pequeño varón en los brazos de la exterminadora. Shippo solamente saludó y se fue para seguir con sus exámenes de zorro mágico, InuYasha aún se mostraba algo renuente de acercarse a Kagome, y sobre todo aceptar que ella tenía una hija con Sesshomaru. Le sorprendía que su hermano diciéndose que odiaba a los hanyous y humanos tuviera una cachorra con una humana. A pesar de no mostrar afecto como cualquier humano a sus hijos, se mostraba cómodo con la chiquilla qué en contables ocasiones lo abrazaba fuertemente y preguntaba cosas, se abrazaba a _moko-moko _y molestaba a Jaken que solamente se mostraba complaciente con Shiori por ser hija de su amo.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto, Kagome—por fin se decidió a hablarle a la miko.

—Yo también estoy feliz por estar de vuelta—sonrió la joven—y regrese para quedarme al lado de Sesshomaru.

Sango abrazó a su amiga, siempre estuvo apoyándola en la decisión que tomo para su felicidad, veía a la hija del youkai y la miko y admitía que era realmente hermosa y muy poderosa.

—Ahora si estamos todos juntos—dijo Kagome e invitó a su _familia _a unirse a aquel grupo.

Con pesadez Sesshomaru se acercó, Miroku intentó entablar conversación con él. El demonio contestaba muy poco a las preguntas del monje, InuYasha estaba más cerca de la exterminadora y la miko. Pero por fin su dolido corazón había aceptado que Kagome amaba a su hermano.

—Bueno… al menos soy tío—sonrió a Shiori y la pequeña le extendió los brazos para que la cargara—Soy InuYasha, más fuerte que tu odioso padre.

Y un fuerte puñetazo en la nuca le llegó por parte de su hermano, que le miraba molesto por andarse metiendo con su hija.

—Nunca serás más fuerte que yo InuYasha, deja a _mi hija_ en paz.

Todos rieron por el comportamiento de aquellos hermanos. Y sabiendo que iban a estar juntos por muy qué le pesara a Sesshomaru, con una cámara que traía Kagome de su época, tomó una foto de todo el grupo. Pidiéndole a un aldeano que los fotografiara, una gran foto familiar en dónde hasta la pulga Mioga salía y un Jaken llorando por ser molestado por Shiori, Kagome al lado de Sesshomaru, Sango con sus hijas y Miroku. E InuYasha siempre mostrándose orgulloso junto a Tessaiga.

Pero para la miko, siempre sería especial su primera foto juntos.

—_Por fin soy feliz junto a todos los seres que amo—_

Fin.


End file.
